


After Willy Wonka Left

by Realsupergirl



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realsupergirl/pseuds/Realsupergirl
Summary: Imagining what Willy Wonka's factory might look like if humans abandoned it and the Oompa Loompas still lived there.





	After Willy Wonka Left

After Willy Wonka Left  
By Eve Lyons

Winx was the first one to discover there was something wrong with the walls. When Wonka used to rule here, the wallpaper was lickable, but that caused all sorts of problems. Kids couldn’t control themselves, but neither could we. It wasn’t long before it was a sticky mess. It was a bad idea from the start. By the time Wonka took off, the walls were already starting to peel. The kid didn’t know what he was in for, and his family didn’t know what they were doing. Slugworth came along, bought the place for a pretty sum, they bought themselves a regular home, lived happily ever after.   
Meanwhile the walls continued to deteriorate, just like the rest of the place, and Winx discovered there was lead underneath. One of his kids was never the same after that.   
I suppose it was a good idea that Wonka had. Leave the factory to a kid who cared, who seemed decent. But it wasn’t really practical. He didn’t want to run a business, or lead a community. His family just wanted a nice place to live.   
Slugworth didn’t want to run it anyway, mind you. In the ten years since he bought it from the kid’s family, I think I’ve seen him twice. Once to broker the deal, another when he came and took Glowbo away. At first everyone thought he was going to do something terrible to Glowbo, but later we saw him on the video screen, telling us what to do. Glowbo always was a sellout.   
The thing is, Glowbo had no power once he left, and Slugworth never had any. He was too scared to come to Wonkaland, so we could ignore him and do whatever we wanted. So that’s what we did. If they tried to come to Wonkaland, we’d set it up so they would either trip and fall into the chocolate river or be sucked up into the television. No one could get in if we didn’t want them to get in. Slugworth thought he shut the power off, but we knew how to gerry-rig it and turn it back on. Everyone always underestimates the Oompa-Loompas.   
Of course that meant that if you left Wonkaland, you might never be able to get back in, either. Is it better to be stuck in a jungle and feel free or be stuck outside the jungle and feel cut off from everything that’s familiar?   
By the way, we don’t participate in the chocolate-industrial-complex anymore. We make chocolates, sure, but just for our own. We grow and make other foods, too – we can’t live on chocolate, after all. Some of us share and trade, some of us don’t. All in all, it turns out that left to our own devices we’re pretty communal – just like we were before we were taken out of Loompa Land - but only with each other. Not with you.   
Why should we be? What have you ever done for us, after all?


End file.
